


The Night King: Pet Owner

by kitkatkaylie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU of an AU, Crack, Gen, Please dont take this work seriously at all, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Seriously this is utter crack, The Night King adopts Ramsay Bolton, Violence, its weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: AU of an AUIn which Ramsay Bolton makes a powerful ally





	The Night King: Pet Owner

**Author's Note:**

> An AU of my AU. 
> 
> This is an AU inspired by a comment by EveJHoang on a Circlet of Weirwood but you don't need to read that to understand whats going on here, all you need to know is that Ramsay Snow was sentenced to join the Night's Watch for his part in the betrayal of the Starks.

Ramsay Bolton was unimpressed with Castle Black and the Wall. It was cold and dirty and completely beneath him. The men there were common criminals, none appreciated the fact that he was above them in so many ways, none appreciated quite how much better than them he was.

His blood was nobler than them and his crimes far greater.

None of them ever looked scared of him.

They looked at him like he was nothing more than manure on their boots.

Well he would have his revenge on them all. They would fear him.

Their last view on this plane of existence would be his laughing face.

Their last sensation would be him flaying the skin from their bodies.

They would regret ever laughing at Ramsay Bolton.

* * *

There were frustratingly few pickings for the Night King to add to his army. The Wildlings had all escaped below the Wall and out of his grasp, there were only the ranging’s still organised by the pitifully blind Night’s Watch with which he could build his army.

One ranging had come almost directly to him and he had savoured killing them all, or well almost all of them.

“Wait! Don’t kill me, I can help you.”

The Night King lowered his blade and looked consideringly at the Night’s Watchman before him. He did not know what this mortal could offer him, but was interested to find out what he might think he was worth.

“Speak.” He grated out uncaring of the way the mortal winced at his voice.

“You want to make people suffer. I’m good at that! Have perfected it to a fact, would it not be more satisfying to have the Three-Eyed Raven at your side, broken and as a pet, instead of just killing him?”

The mortal had a point. That would be more satisfying.

“Why would you betray your kind.” No matter how tempting the offer if the mortal did not have a good reason, he would kill him. He would not be tricked.

The mortal liked his wormy lips and smirked up at him, “The current Three-Eyed Raven is a Stark. The Starks are the reason I am out here. They banished me here for my crimes and I want revenge. All I ask is my life, and that of the Stark bitch so I might extract my revenge.”

Vengeance was something the Night King understood well.

“Very well. We have a deal.” He held out a hand and pulled the mortal to his feet. “Tell me your name, mortal.”

The mortal grinned evilly, “Ramsay Bolton.”

He had heard of the Bolton’s. This would likely be a profitable partnership.

* * *

Caring for the mortal was rather like having a pet, the Night King decided.

He needed feeding and attention, else he caused disruption and destruction. But he was sure the mortal could be trained out of such behaviours.

His armies had just destroyed yet another mortal encampment, the mortals were running scared and the scent of fear had him almost drunk. There were new members to add to his armies, but he had commanded that one of the mortals was to be captured instead of killed. He hoped a toy for his pet would reduce his destructive tendencies slightly.

Or at least direct them away from his armies. It was tiresome to have to keep resurrecting men his pet had killed in a fit of boredom.

“Ramsay.” He rasped, calling for his pet to come to him.

His pet scampered over eagerly, black blood on a blade he held loosely in his fist and the Night King wondered just what he had been up to this time.

His pet was always getting into everything, and he always looked so sad when he was told off for it that the Night King just couldn’t bring himself to do it often.

“I have a gift for you. Something to keep you entertained.”

His pet perked up and looked at him with big eyes.

The Night King patted his pet on the head, smoothing the curls as he gestured for the prisoner to be brought forwards.

The prisoner had stopped struggling, had given into their fate and hung limply in the hand of two wights.

His pet let out a little giggle at the sight of the man dressed in black before him and looked up at him with devotion.

“Thank you, my Lord.” He whispered with reverence, lightly fingering his blade, and looking up at him with almost worshipful eyes.

“Stop misbehaving and I make sure to get you another one when this one breaks.” The Night King said, ruffling Ramsay’s hair once more and then giving him a little push in the direction of his new toy.

Hopefully the promise of future toys would keep his pet from causing too much trouble.

But now he needed to go and see what messes his pet had caused while he had been away. He couldn’t really regret sparing his life though, it was nice to have someone around who appreciated all the things he did and who looked at him with such worship when he encouraged their darker impulses.

Screams echoed through his encampment and he let out his first laugh in millennia. His pet really was perfect.

* * *

Ramsay loved being what was essentially the pet human of the Night King.

He was allowed to exercise all his violent impulses, was encouraged to even! And his lord did give him some very lovely presents.

Like the former brother of the Night’s Watch he currently had to play with, one he had never bothered to learn the name of but that he knew had been one of the ones to look up to the bastard Jon Snow.

He slowly removed another strip of skin from the arm of his toy, savouring the screams that filled the air. They were a lovely sound to hear, as lovely as the tears that dripped down his toy’s face.

He leaned forwards and licked the tears off his toy’s cheek. The flinch of his toy caused his blade to jerk, ruining the perfectly straight strip he had been flaying.

Ramsay sighed and enjoyed the whimper his toy let out at the noise.

“You ruined my hard work,” He pouted, “Now I’m going to have to neaten it up. And you have only yourself to blame.”

He finished his cut and then started a new one next to the first. His toy couldn’t be ugly now, could it?

As he cut into the flesh he imagined doing this to the Stark bitch that had taken his home, imagined doing it to her brother in front of her eyes.

Oh yes, joining the Night King had been a very good idea.


End file.
